nekcimenijfandomcom-20200214-history
Bron Dis Wey
Bron Dis Wey is the fourth episode of the first season of The Nekci Menij Show. It has had over 130,000 views on YouTube as on February 2017. The episode is named after Ladey Gags' Bron Dis Wey Bal tour, which is also its main setting. It features the first appearances of Ke@$h£r - as part of Destin's Child - and Adole. Plot Kety Perr sneaks up on Ladey Gags while she's listening to her hit sing 'Bron Dis Wey' on her iPhone, and reminds her that she promised to attend the premiere of her new movie, Pert Of Me In 3D. Gags replies that she's scheduled to perform on her Bron Dis Wey Bal tour at the exact same time. By the time Kety points out that she didn't say when the premiere was occurring, Gags had disappeared. Later, at the Haus of Gags, where the performance is taking place, Nekci meets Medoner, Rhenna and Brinty Spreas in the audience. However, instead of taking to the stage alone, Gags appears as part of the newly-reformed Bayonse presents Bayonse's Destins Child sterin Bayonse nd faturin Bayonse, alongside Bayonse and Ke@$h£r. Much to the distaste of their flop quen audience, the trio break out into their hit single, Shity Ladeys. At the end of the show, Bayonse` announces that the Bron Dis Wey Bal has been cancelled and that Destin's Child will be 'taking over'. When Gags protests that she didn't agree to this, Bayonse decides there's not enough of her in the show and fires the other two members. Gags and Ke@$h£r make their way to the audience to join the other flops, who are also offended with Bayonse after she shaded them during the show. As the group plots revenge against her, Gags quips that 'at least they're not Kety'. Meanwhile, Adole has heard that the Bron Dis Wey Bal is in town, and approaches Kety for directions to the venue. Kety says that she's missed it and instead invites her to the Pert Of Me In 3D premiere, but Adole turns her down. She also declines the opportunity to buy an copy of Kety's album Tenge Drem, and when she points out that the case smells like candy, Adole proceeds to eat Kety. Having left the venue, Nekci encounters Adole, and asks if she's pregnant. Adole nervously replies that she is, but her rounder figure is down to Kety, who comments that her stomach looks like the video for Celefirn Gorls. The episode ends with Gags inviting the pair to a house party Ke@$h£r is throwing. Real life references *Part of Me in 3D *The Born This Way Ball Tour *Destiny's Child being focused on Beyonce too much sometimes. *Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) *The Born This Way Ball cancelled in 2013. *We R Who We R *Born This Way *Adele being overweight. *Adele's 2012 pregnancy. *California Gurls video. *Kesha being a party person. External Links *The Nekci Menij Show - Episode 4 - Bron Dis Wey on YouTube Category:Episodes